Everything Changes
by DeafBookReader13
Summary: This is a story about a young adult girl who just graduated from High school and move to Philadelphia with her parents for a change. But something has changed when she got there. The crops are designed differently. Then she meets the family who lives across the cornfield. She fell in love with one of them. Merrill/OC
1. Move in day and unexpected encounters

Hi, this is my first story, _Everything Changes._ So be gentle! :)

Chapter One: Move in day and unexpected encounters

I am driving my car, Toyota Corolla to Philadelphia, outside of it, there's a house that I could live. So, I'm moving. My parents are with me, I'm a teenager. But I got my license a year ago.

My name is Camille Story, I'm 18 years old, I wear a strange device on my ears...they are called hearing aids. My hair is medium, its short up to my chest, and its brown. Same as my eyes. Finally, we've arrived to our house. I look at the house, it look okay. The white walls with the green shutters and it looks big alright. I walk out of the car with my parents there with me, I look at the house, then I turn around to see if there's any house near us. One house did. Just across the corn field. "Ah, this is nice, we could go and greet the neighbors that we're moving here." Mom said happily, I look at Mom, "Why?" I ask her, I don't want to meet the neighbors, I'm anti-social girl. I don't have any friends, and I have bullies from all different schools because I wear hearing aids, so I'm a loner. "Well, Camille, we don't want to be mean to others, don't we?" Mom said while putting her hands on her hip, "Why don't we go now?" she ask Dad and I. Dad said, "Sure." I nodded.

We are walking through the cornfield, I know it's stupid, but its the shortcut to another house. We arrived to a strange circle. I fell on it. I look up and see other people, four people arrived too on their pj's. I stand up, looking around, "Hey, this is a circle crop. Strange..." my voice trailed away when I see my parents are looking at it. "You did this?" a loud voice boomed, making my hearing aid squeak. I wince. I look at the man who said that, its a older man with black hair, blue tee shirt and blue checkered pants. My parents look at the family, "No, we didn't. We just moved here." Dad said, moving towards the family. Mom and I followed him. The older man who ask us said, "Really? My apologizes." his hand is on his chest, saying that he's sorry. As we are getting closer and closer, I can see the family well. One man beside him looks a couple years older than I am. He has a brown hair, his shoulders are broad and he looks strong, he has a strange scar above his lip that makes it curl up, last thing I noticed was his eyes, they are green/blue mix. It looks so beautiful. Then I felt tugging on my fingers, I look down and see a most beautiful young girl looks like the age of 4. She has bright blue eyes that you could melt on, her hair is so long that it goes down to her butt. Then I see a young boy looks like the age of ten. "My name is Graham Hess, this is my daughter Bo, my son Morgan, my brother Merrill." he introduced his family and himself. "Hi, my name is Carol Story, this is my husband Danny, my daughter Camille." Mom introduced us as well. We all shake hands then we look around the crops. "Is this normal?" I ask the Hess family. The younger man, Merrill shake his head, "No," he says as he look around the crops, "this is not normal." I nodded. "So, have you figured out yet?" Mom ask. "No, this is the first time, so I'm thinking Lionel Prichard and the Wolfington brothers might have done this." Graham said, "Who's they?" I ask them, "Oh, they are the meanest prankster in the whole Philly." Merrill said. I nodded.

Its so strange that I talked to people. I guess they don't notice my hearing aids yet. "Well, we'd better go back. Don't want to hang around." Dad said then we left.

Sometimes move in day does bring people closer.

It was night time, I say good night to my parents then I went to sleep. I heard a strange noise outside my window, I open my eyes as I look at outside, a head popped outside of the window to see me. A black head, a size of a bowling ball. I gasp as I stand up, putting my slippers on and I ran. I pants as I ran outside to the cornfield. I am afraid to look back at my house, I didn't want to look at my house at all, or something that is looking at me, the head is inhuman. I finally ran to the cornfield, I pants as I stopped, then I look around, I didn't bring the flashlight, then I heard something.

_Trillllinnng_._..._

I gasp as it got close to me, I ran to the left side of the cornfield, hoping that it is the Hess house. Then I fell, I grunt as I fall out of the cornfield, I look at my foot, its bleeding, I grunt as I stand up, the pain on my foot throbbed and it was painful. I gasp as I limp towards the house, I heard a scream, "We're going to tear your head off!" but something or someone attacked me. I scream as a strong arm wrapped around my waist and tackled me to the ground. Then he turn me around see me clearly, it was Merrill, his hands are on my shoulders trying to keep me down, his legs are straddle near my hip, he pants, his glare looks like death is staring at me. His glare softens. "Camille?" he ask as he recognized me. I nodded, whimpering, Graham is behind Merrill, "You just attacked Camille!" Graham is pissed, then Merrill stands up, helping me up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone that harassing us." I nodded as Merrill apologized. "It's fine. No biggie—OW!" I bend down to my foot, it hurts like hell. Merrill looks concerned, "What happened? Your foot hurts?" Graham ask with worried tone. I nodded. "Yeah I got chased by something, then I fall to get here." the men looks at each other then look back at me, then a clattering sound make all three of us look at the swing set simultaneously then rustled to the cornfield. "I'm calling Caroline and talk to her about this." Graham said and he walks in the house. Merrill stopped to look at me, "You want to come in?" He ask as his hand is on my shoulder, I nodded, I definitely didn't want to stay outside a moment's longer. His hand is on my waist while his another is on my arm putting it around his neck, he's half carrying me, I grunt as I landed on the painful stairs, I felt the pain went up to my body, and I felt like I have a headache.

"What happened?" Merrill ask. I look at him as he looks at me, "Long story." Merrill set me on the chair from the dining room at the dinner table, Merrill sits next to me, and smiles.

"I got time."

Hope you like this story. Comment, message and rate! :)


	2. Strange Conservation and Questions

** Chapter Two: A Strange Conversation and Questions **

**Sorry, it's been a long time since I've uploaded, I just want to finish this chapter. SORRY!**

I nodded, I began telling him the story of me sleeping, how did I get here and I explain by using my hands moving around as if I'm a part of it. Merrill nodded at my story, he has never left my eyes, _never. _His hands are clasped and put it in front of his chin. He is looking at me interesting, I've never seen that look before. I finished explaining to him with a sigh. Merrill ask, "Is your foot okay?" I thought, _after all the explaining I have, that's all he ask? _I shrugged and look down at my foot, _ouch._ It's bleeding fast and it hurts so bad. Merrill wince at the blood, he stands up walking to the sink, and grab the white wash cloth to the sink, I heard with my hearing aids, yes I wear them, but I don't wear them to bed. I bring them to me by instinct, I knew the water is running because Merrill is wetting the wash cloth. Then he walks to me, bring the chair next to me, his legs are wide open. The wash cloth is on his thigh, his hands are on hovering over my leg, looking at me with his eyebrows risen as if he's asking me for my permission to let him touch me. I nodded.

Merrill's hands are on my calf, surprisingly they're gentle. Then he lift my calf to his leg, I wince at the pain and seeing the blood come out of my foot and it's gruesome as well. "Ow, ow," I whisper in pain, Merrill heard me. _Of course, I'm loud to him. _His eyes are focusing on my foot and he gently as he could possibly be dib the wet cloth on my foot and touch it...I nearly screamed. I yelped a little louder but Merrill hushed softly to make me quiet down. I bite my lips to keep from screaming. I do not want anyone to wake up and complain my noise. Merrill sigh and said as he pulls away from my foot and lean back into the chair, "Done." I look down at my foot and see that it's better now, but I need something...a gauze. A bandage. I ask, "You have bandage?" he nodded, "Yes, its right..." Merrill looks at the cupboards from the chair he's sitting on. He stands up, dropping my leg down and began walking to the cupboards and look around for the bandage.

I sigh and look down at my hand, fiddling it because I'm being bored. But not with Merrill, but of myself. Merrill walk back with the gauze on his hand and he sit down on the chair, lift my leg and he began wrapping my foot.

After that, he put my foot down and look at me, "What is it, Merrill?" I ask him, touching my face as if there's something wrong with me. "I've noticed that you wear hearing aids." Merrill said as he nods to my ear. I nodded and I look down, _I didn't think he'd noticed, maybe he's too nice to say something bad. _I look at my hands, they're once again fiddling. "Why are you wearing them?" he asked. Its been a long time since someone ask me that question. _Really _long time, ever since I was ten years old. My parents' friends ask me that question. "Hey," I look up to Merrill, he lean closer to look at me, I gulp at his greenish eyes. They are green. But its mesmerizing and I can't keep my eyes off of him. "Did you hear what I said?" he ask. He is making sure I catch up on him. I nodded, "Sorry, it just..." my voice trailed away when I look down again.

"Just what?" I look at Merrill once again and see his concerned face, "It just been a long time since someone as me that question." "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything," Merrill said leaning back into his chair and his hands are up on a mock of surrender. _Did he really think that? Oh, right, he may not know much of Deafness and Hard of Hearing people. Perhaps he has never met one. _"Merrill, that question has not offend me whatsoever. Okay?" he nodded. "Well, to tell you why I'm wearing them is because I'm Hard of Hearing," I said, starting off the good start. I think. He looks confused a bit then he suddenly get it, "Oh! Like a hearing loss?" he ask making sure he has gotten it right. I nodded, "I have gotten it when I'm five months old. And my nerves are damaged so the docs can't fix my ears. They tried. And also I have a cleft palate inside my mouth. _Inside _my mouth, where its a hole in it. My mom drinks me the milk and suddenly I can't drink my milk, it just came out of my nose and after that, I can't breathe anymore." Merrill's eyes widen when I said my cleft is inside my mouth. "So the doctors have decided to have surgery on my cleft and ever since I was a baby,everything's good. Well my speech isn't helping me much, but most people understand me anyways well, not until a few weeks ago." I finished when I realized I'm rambling along and Merrill didn't seem to notice. His eyes are showing interest and wonderment. "Um, you understand me?" I ask him after a minute of silence.

Finally, Merrill is doing something. He nodded.

Then he speak out, "How in hell did you survive being a five months old?" I shrug, "I don't know, I guess it wasn't my time to go...but my mom said that I'm her one million miracle baby, she said I was born on exact 24 weeks, most babies don't survive that long, but I did." I explained to him, he still has that wonderment and interest and now shocked face. He mouthed, 'Wow!' he must be shocked to hear that from one survivor to survive that situation. Then he ask, "You mention everything was fine until a few weeks ago? What happened?" I look down then I look at him, _damn it why must I ramble? _I sigh, "A few weeks ago before I graduate, some people there at high school...bullies me." I finally let it all out. Merrill gasp a little bit and I can see his eyes are harden like he did with me as he attacked me outside just a few minutes ago. And I look down at his hands, they're right now fist up and clutching his fingers to ready to punch something or someone. I look back at Merrill, he looks like he's ready to punch someone, _really_. My eyes widen, _oh shit. _"What in hell did they do to you?" he ask, his eyes are still harden, if looks can kill you, this is it. "Whoa, whoa." I said, putting my hand on his hand, trying to calm him down. "Seriously, they are just bullies, nothing more. And for your information, they didn't hurt me or anything. They just tease my hearing aids. That's all." I explained to him why some jerks bullied me at school. His glare softens now and his hand are unfisting and its flat on the table while I squeeze his hand gently. He ask, "They did?" I nodded, "I moved on, I got better life than they do." I said trying to make him not mad anymore. He sigh, "Well, good thing you moved here." I nodded and smile. Then he look down at my hand, he look at me, his smirk is on. I look down and see my hand is still on his hand, I blush a little bit then I pulled it away quickly.

Merrill sigh once again. I look at him, _what is up with him sighing?_ And I noticed that his eyes are a little bit tired. He must be tired. I look at the clock and see that it said...

3 AM.

I gasp, I get out of my house at 12 AM. So that means Merrill and I have been talking for past _three hours. _Merrill said, "Shit, we have been talking for past three hours." _yeah no shit, Sherlock. _I nodded, then I began to yawn. Merrill noticed it and he said, "Ready to go to bed?" I said, "But I have no bed." "Of course you do, you can use the couch." he said, smiling at me as he stand up, reaching out his hand for me to take, I put my hand on his hand and I look at him, he is pulling me up.

Merrill walk slowly for me, his hand is wrapped around my waist as my hand is on his shoulder, we walk to the living room, then he sit me down, and now he's laying me down. "The blanket is on the couch." he simply said.

I look at the cushion and see the blanket laying on it, I grab it and put it on me. I have the small pillow, but it will work. I smile satisfyingly and look at Merrill, he ask, "Comfortable?" I nodded, "Thanks for taking me in, Merrill." I said appreciatively. He nodded then he leans in to kiss my forehead and whispered, "Good night." with that he walk away from me, leaving a blushed and stunned me. _Why did he do that? _Bah, I'll ask him tomorrow. Or today since it's already morning. I sigh as I take out my hearing aids and out them on the table next to me then I suddenly come face to face with water, two glasses of water on the table. I wonder who does that. I sigh once again as I put it on the table then I went to sleep.

_Why does this family leave glasses of water everywhere on the living room? I gotta ask one of them, maybe Merrill? Graham? I don't know, but one thing I'm not looking forwards is... I don't want __to go home to see if my parents are alive or worse...dead._

The next morning

I wake up, groaning and rubbing my eyes to wake up fully. Then I look around, I noticed that I'm not in the right house, I sat up immediately. Looking around then I realized that I'm in the Hess's house, I sigh in relief and relaxed, I look at the clock and see that it's 9 in the morning already, I know I went to bed, Merrill and I went to bed at 3 AM, we slept for 6 hours. And I'm still damn tired. But I cannot go back to sleep after waking up thought it was a dream.

I stand up and I stretch my lazy bones then I felt pain, I look down and see my gauze on my foot. I remember last night.

Flashback

_It was night time, I say good night to my parents then I went to sleep. I heard a strange noise outside my window, I open my eyes as I look at outside, a head popped outside of the window to see me. A black head, a size of a bowling ball. I gasp as I stand up, putting my slippers on and I ran. I pants as I ran outside to the cornfield. I am afraid to look back at my house, I didn't want to look at my house at all, or something that is looking at me, the head is inhuman. I finally ran to the cornfield, I pants as I stopped, then I look around, I didn't bring the flashlight, then I heard something. _

_ Trillllinnng..._

_ I gasp as it got close to me, I ran to the left side of the cornfield, hoping that it is the Hess house. Then I fell, I grunt as I fall out of the cornfield, I look at my foot, its bleeding, I grunt as I stand up, the pain on my foot throbbed and it was painful. I gasp as I limp towards the house, I heard a scream, "We're going to tear your head off!" but something or someone attacked me. I scream as a strong arm wrapped around my waist and tackled me to the ground. Then he turn me around see me clearly, it was Merrill, his hands are on my shoulders trying to keep me down, his legs are straddle near my hip, he pants, his glare looks like death is staring at me. His glare softens. "Camille?" he ask as he recognized me. I nodded, whimpering, Graham is behind Merrill, "You just attacked Camille!" Graham is pissed, then Merrill stands up, helping me up. _

_ "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone that harassing us." I nodded as Merrill apologized. "It's fine. No biggie—OW!" I bend down to my foot, it hurts like hell. Merrill looks concerned, "What happened? Your foot hurts?" Graham ask with worried tone. I nodded. "Yeah I got chased by something, then I fall to get here." the men looks at each other then look back at me, then a clattering sound make all three of us look at the swing set simultaneously then rustled to the cornfield. "I'm calling Caroline and talk to her about this." Graham said and he walks in the house. Merrill stopped to look at me, "You want to come in?" He ask as his hand is on my shoulder, I nodded, I definitely didn't want to stay outside a moment's longer. His hand is on my waist while his another is on my arm putting it around his neck, he's half carrying me, I grunt as I landed on the painful stairs, I felt the pain went up to my body, and I felt like I have a headache._

End Flashback

I groan by the flashback, I do not like that one bit.

"You like those huh?" a voice said.

I turn around to look for the voice and I hear it again.

"You can use those old baby monitor around and use it as a walkie talkie, it only works one way but it'll work fine." the same voice said.

I look at the kitchen and see an lady with the tan uniform...she must be the police. I walk to her and I see Merrill looking down at the table, picking on the splinter, minding his business. His arm is supporting his head, poor Merrill, he must be tired. I giggle lightly when I see his head drooping a bit. That caught his attention same as the officer lady. Officer lady looks away from me and smiles a bit at Merrill,"Merrill... how's work at the gas station?" Merrill said as he picks on a splinter on the table and his hand is on his cheek, looking tired, "Stimulating." Merrill smile tiredly.

Graham came in out of nowhere, making me jump a little bit, "Sorry, Caroline, this is Camille, this is Officer Caroline." Graham introduced us. Then he went to sit down, Merrill take out the chair next to him, and nods me to sit down next to him. I went but slowly limping. God, I hate my foot so much. I sit down next to Merrill, "Okay," Officer Caroline said as she look down at her notes, "So far all I have got is...it's dark." she looks up at the boys, they both nodded. "Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds?" she ask, not believing them. "Well, he is very dark." Graham said, Merrill nodded, agreeing with his brother. Typical.

"How about you Camille, Merrill told me you've had encounter with the same man as them." she said, I look at Merrill, he look down then he look at me. "I'm sorry, I just had to tell her." I nodded, putting my hand on his hand and patted it then I put it away from me. "Its fine." then I look back at Officer Caroline, I nod, "Yes." "Care to tell me?" I nod once again then I told her the whole story.

She nodded. "Now, how are you certain this is a male?" "Oh, I don't know any women who can run that fast. Or jump high." Merrill said, I look at him stunned by his sexist remark. He look at me, he mouthed, 'What?' "Oh, I don't know Merrill, these have a female Scandinavian Olympian who can run like the wind and jump clean over me." Officer Caroline said, doubting our words. I sigh, I look down. "Do you two have anybody who holds a grudge into you o-or a family member that may not like the fact you left the Church?" I look up and see Graham shake his head, "Not currently no." I didn't know that he used to be a priest at the Church.

"Okay, I was out of line about the whole female Scandinavian Olympian. It just I'm pretty strong and fast." Merrill said with passion, I've never seen this look of him. It make me want to do something bad to him. _Wait, what? No! I cannot like this guy. No way!_ "Excluding the possibility that a female Scandinavian Olympian was running around outside our house last night, what else might be a possibility?" Merrill said, pointing out the reason. He smirks. I sniggered quietly. I had to admit, he's pretty funny.  
"I'm not done asking questions. And I don't appreciate sarcasm." Officer Caroline said, Merrill look down then he look up and tried to reason with her but he failed.

I sigh, then I look down. "Camille Story?" I look up and see Caroline look at the note, then she look at me, "Yes?" I ask her. She ask, "You're the daughter of Danny and Carol Story?" I nodded, _what is she going on about? _

"I'm sorry to inform you..." my eyes risen as she speak, I lean my head to listen more. Merrill and Graham are looking at Officer Caroline.

"your parents are dead."

**Finally! Done, sorry! Chapter three will be up soon. :)**


End file.
